Paper'scary'work
by TheSmilingFallenAngel
Summary: IchiHitsu. Apa sih bagusnya benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang dengan goresan-goresan tinta di permukaannya yang putih itu? Toushirou jadi tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya gara-gara harus mengurusi gunungan paperwork di mejanya itu! /For IHD/


**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei

**Paper'scary'work  
>by: <strong>TheSmilingFallenAngel

**Universe: **AR  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>IchiHitsu  
><strong>Date created <strong>(2011/12/22) **Date finished **(2011/12/22) 4 jam! XDD  
><strong>AN:**Happy IchiHitsu Day~! Haha… saya bener2 ngebut bikinnya dan untungnya sempet :DD Well, fic ini mungkin saja fic terakhir saya sebelum hiatus lagi. Jadi mungkin kamu tidak akan melihat saya di ffn untuk sementara waktu—kira2 sampe Juli-Agustus tahun depan nanti. Ini tahun terakhir saya di SMA. Yaa… kamu tahu kan gimana rasanya berkutat dengan segala macam ujian dll? Tapi tenang aja kok, saya masih bisa dihubungi kalo pengen ngobrol ;D

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><em>Paperwork<em>.

Ia benci—amat-sangat-ultra-mega benci sekali pada benda itu.

Apa sih bagusnya benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang dengan goresan-goresan tinta di permukaannya yang putih itu? Benda itu selalu menghantuinya, bahkan semenjak ia masih seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang pelajar SMA Karakura yang merangkap sebagai agen shinigami. Dan sekarang, ketika ia sudah menjadi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou, lembaran-lembaran mengerikan itu menjadi mimpi buruknya. Saat ia masih menjadi manusia, _paperwork_ yang harus dikerjakannya hanyalah beberapa lembar dan bisa ia atasi dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. Namun sekarang, ketika ia sudah resmi menjadi kapten Divisi 5, ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi mana yang harus dipilih jika dihadapkan pada dua pilihan antara pertarungan berdarah melawan Zaraki Kenpachi dengan tangan kosong dan kaki diikat atau mengerjakan tumpukan _paperwork_ yang menggunung di atas mejanya dan harus diserahkan pada Soutaichou paling lambat dua hari setelahnya. Mungkin ia akan memilih Zaraki demi keselamatan mentalnya.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Atau mungkin ia akan kabur ke tempat Urahara untuk mencari perlindungan dari ilmuwan itu. Yang pasti, memilih antara Zaraki atau _paperwork_ sama-sama gila.

Kenapa sih seorang kapten—dan wakil kapten dan dua puluh ajudan-ajudannya—selalu ditugasi _paperwork_ yang sangat banyak? Sudah berapa puluh ribu pohon yang ditebang untuk mendapatkan kertas-kertas itu selama ini? Tidak adakah aktivis lingkungan hidup satupun di seluruh penjuru Soul Society? Kalau Ichigo tidak tahu bahwa kertas-kertas dokumen itu dibuat dari partikel-partikel roh yang dipadatkan, ia akan dengan senang hati menjadi salah satunya—mungkin yang pertama dalam sejarah panjang Soul Society.

Walaupun begitu, shinigami berambut oranye itu tidak membiarkan _paperwork_-nya terbengkalai begitu saja. Seorang kapten harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada bawahannya, termasuk mengerjakan _paperwork_nya walau dengan sangat-sangat-sangat enggan. Pernah suatu ketika ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa merasakan tangan kanannya yang kaku karena terlalu banyak menulis (satu rim dalam waktu sembilan jam! Wow). Sebagai hikmahnya, kini ia mengerti alasan mengapa Kyouraku dan Rangiku selalu menghindari berada dalam radius tiga meter dari _paperwork_ (yang tentunya membuat Nanao dan Toushirou ingin sekali mengikat kedua orang itu dengan bakudou level tinggi di kursinya dan memaksanya—mengancamnya—untuk mengerjakan _paperwork_). Laki-laki bermata cokelat hangat itu merasa sangat beruntung memiliki seorang wakil yang mengerjakan _paperwork_ bagiannya; tidak seperti seorang kapten mungil berambut seputih salju yang selalu mengerjakan _paperwork_ miliknya dan wakilnya.

Bicara tentang Toushirou, satu hal lagi yang membuat Ichigo makin membenci _paperwork_. Kekasihnya itu jadi tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya gara-gara harus mengurusi gunungan _paperwork_ di mejanya! Ia tidak tahu harus jengkel pada siapa: Toushirou, Rangiku, atau _paperwork_?

"Ohayou, Toushirou!" seru Kapten Divisi 5 itu ceria ketika ia membuka pintu kantor administrasi Divisi 10 beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mengira Toushirou akan membalas salam paginya seperti biasa dengan 'pagi' singkat. Namun kenyataannya, ia malah disambut dengan "mau apa kau ke sini?" lengkap dengan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh dari kekasihnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Ichigo terkejut.

"Aku hanya datang berkunjung. Memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Ichigo setelah ia pulih dari keterkejutannya. Ia mengamati keadaan Kapten Divisi 10 itu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan ada lingkaran gelap di bawah matanya. _Sepertinya ia begadang semalaman_, pikirnya.

"Tidak," jawab Toushirou sambil kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang terhenti karena kedatangan Ichigo; mengerjakan _paperwork_. "Kalau tidak ada yang penting, mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri. Ah, jangan lupa tutup pintunya."

Ichigo menatap laki-laki di hadapannya tidak percaya. Ia kekasihnya sendiri, Demi Tuhan! Tentu saja ia berhak datang mengunjunginya kapan saja!

"Hm? Kenapa kau masih di sana?" kata Toushirou tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas yang menjengkelkan itu. "Pintu ada di belakangmu, kau tahu?"

Shinigami yang meninggal karena tenggelam di sungai beraliran sangat deras hampir dua dekade yang lalu itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram. Tidak, bukan pada Toushirou tentu saja, tapi pada—kau-tahu-apa—setan putih tipis yang kalau bergerombol bisa setebal dan seberat batu batako (atau lebih) itu. Tidak pernah ia merasa ingin merobek-robek kertas-kertas itu sampai berupa serpihan-serpihan kecil, membakarnya sampai menjadi abu, dan memaksa Bonnie-chan—babi hutan raksasa milik Ganju yang dulu sering menyeruduknya seperti banteng ganas pada matador di arena—memakan sisa-sisa yang tertinggal dari kau-tahu-apa lebih daripada sebelumnya (Rangiku dan Kyouraku pasti mendukung sepenuhnya aksi anarkis itu).

Tapi melihat ekspresi wajah yang dikenakan kekasihnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya yang _sangat mulia_ itu.

Dan sekarang, ia merasa sangat menyesal tidak melakukannya hari itu ketika wakilnya, Hinamori Momo, datang ke kantornya dengan setumpuk _paperwork_ digenggamannya yang segera berjumpa dengan kawan-kawannya yang sedang tergeletak manis tanpa dosa di atas meja kerjanya.

"Taichou, laporan-laporan keuangan divisi itu tidak akan menghilang begitu saja walau kau menatapnya seperti itu," gurau Momo pada kaptennya yang tampaknya ingin sekali menelan kertas-kertas itu bulat-bulat—mungkin ia membutuhkan cabe rawit untuk menambah rasanya.

"Terima kasih, Hinamori-san. Kau boleh pergi," (_dan tolong bawakan cabe rawit dan kecap asin dari dapur ke sini, ya. Atau minyak tanah dan korek api kalau kau mau_) kata Ichigo.

Baru saja Ichigo mengambil kuasnya untuk melanjutkan menulis, pintu kantornya kembali terbuka. Tamunya kali ini bukan wakilnya, Rangiku yang sering datang untuk bersembunyi dari kaptennya, Rukia atau Renji yang sering datang berkunjung, atau bahkan Zaraki yang—entah mengapa—setiap tiga minggu selalu datang untuk mengajaknya bertarung; melainkan seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou, kekasihnya yang beberapa hari terakhir ini menjauh darinya. Ichigo tentu saja tidak bisa menahan agar matanya tidak melotot atau rahang bawahnya tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Toushirou mengunjunginya? Wow. Perlu dicatat sebagai peristiwa terlangka dan menghebohkan tahun ini.

Tidak, coret yang barusan. Ichigo mendengus ketika dilihatnya shinigami di hadapannya membawa kau-tahu-apa di tangan kanannya. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin Toushirou datang tiba-tiba ke kantornya dan mengajaknya berkencan (yang kalau benar-benar terjadi Ichigo bersumpah akan pergi menantang Zaraki dalam duel satu lawan satu di tahun baru nanti).

"Ada apa, Tou—Hitsugaya-taichou?" kata Ichigo datar tanpa menyadari Toushirou yang sedikit mengeryit.

Kapten bermata teal itu melangkah memasuki kantor administrasi Divisi 5 dan menyerahkan _paperwork_ yang hanya berjumlah sekitar 4 lembar di tangannya itu langsung kepada kapten yang sedang duduk itu. "Ini laporan misi gabungan Divisi 5 dan Divisi 10 di Gensei kemarin," kata Toushirou.

Satu alis oranye Ichigo terangkat. "Misi gabungan? Kapan?" tanya Ichigo heran. Seingatnya tidak pernah ada misi seperti itu selama ia menjabat sebagai Kapten Divisi 5.

"Baca saja."

Ichigo mengikuti saran Toushirou dan mulai membacanya. Namun kali ini kedua alisnya terangkat dan matanya membesar. Ia bergantian memandang kertas dihadapannya ke wajah Toushirou yang sedikt memerah lalu ke kertas di tangannya lagi—terus seperti itu sampai-sampai lehernya pegal.

'_Sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah mengacuhkanmu selama ini, aku mengajakmu makan malam di rumahku nanti malam. Mau?_

_Toushirou'_

"Serius?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya sekaligus senang. Melihat Toushirou yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah stroberi (ironis) mengangguk pelan, ia memutuskan memang perlu dicatat sebagai peristiwa terlangka dan menghebohkan di Seireitei tahun ini.

"Jadi, kau mengajakku kencan?" Ichigo menyeringai ketika wajah Toushirou memerah. "Kuanggap sebagai 'ya'."

"Kau mau tidak?" seru Toushirou setengah berteriak, membuat wajahnya yang tersipu semakin manis, membuat Ichigo tergelak.

"Tentu saja, Hime."

Mungkin, _paperwork_ tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya.

* * *

><p>"Oh, sial. Ini berarti aku harus duel melawan Zaraki tahun baru nanti!" seru Ichigo frustasi sementara Toushirou hanya menatap bingung kekasihnya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With love<strong>  
><strong>kurosaki toushiro—The Angel of Darkness: TheSmilingFallenAngel <strong>

* * *

><p>Happy IchiHitsu Day!<p> 


End file.
